There are conventionally known electro-photographic type image-forming apparatuses such as a laser printer and an LED printer. Such an image-forming apparatus includes a developing cartridge including a developing roller for supplying toner.
A prior art discloses an image-forming apparatus including a drawer unit provided with a photosensitive drum. A developing cartridge is attached to the drawer unit. Upon attachment of the developing cartridge to the drawer unit, the photosensitive drum and the developing roller are in contact with each other.
Another prior art discloses an image-forming apparatus including a drum cartridge to which a developing cartridge is attached. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum. Upon attachment of the developing cartridge to the drum cartridge, the developing cartridge and the photosensitive drum are in contact with each other. The drum cartridge to which the developing cartridge is attached is then attached to the image-forming apparatus.